moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jadiera
Biography The Early Years and the Fall of Dalaran Image:Jadiejournal.jpg|thumb|175px|left|alt=Read Jadiera's Journal|Read Jadiera's Journal default Read Jadiera's Journal desc none Jadiera was born just outside the small fishing village of Southshore, on a small estate nestled in the Hillsbrad Hills. The estate was owned by her uncle, Sir Cyriac L. Belhaven, and she lived there for the first few years of her life with her parents, Edith and Thomas Halding. Her mother was the second daughter of a wealthy Lordaeron merchant, but moved to the countryside after marrying Thomas, a reputable scribe that had built up a steady trade with the Magi of Dalaran. She had a simple childhood, and a modest upbringing, if not for the splash of color that was her uncle. A renowned dealer in rare and magical goods, Cyriac liked to refer to himself as an "intelligent man with a stupid streak." His courage and determination setting him apart from other dealers, Sir Belhaven quickly established himself as a prominent figure in the rare goods industry. In addition, his intelligence and knack for blurring lines grew C.L. Belhaven Exotic Goods and Transport from a fledgling business into a highly successful operation. When not travelling the world, Cyriac would eventually find his way back to his estate and into the company of his beloved niece. He would often show up unannounced, his bags full of wonders and mysteries that'd have her head spinning for weeks. Cyriac's stories and passion nurtured a curious streak in the little girl, and not even he could have forseen the effect these stories would have. One particular visit, nearing Jadiera's eighth birthday, Sir Belhaven left with her an old tome that he'd brought back with him from the mage city of Dalaran. It was a simple book, an introduction to one of the Schools of Arcane Magic: transmutation. Business soon carried him away again, but it wasn't long before a frantic letter from Edith sent him flying home. Jadiera's attempt to turn their hound into a lamb was met with disastrous, though amusing, results. While the animal was eventually restored to his original state, they were never quite able to get rid of his awkward bleating. The book was confiscated, and it wasn't long before Jadie was sent with her uncle to Stormwind and enrolled as a student in the Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences. Not long after, Jadiera was met by her uncle on a quiet stretch of the canal district. Pale-faced and aged, Sir Belhaven returned to her the latest letter she'd sent her parents - wrinked and unopened. She stared at it, worrying it in her hands - as Cyriac must have done countless times before meeting her - as he told of the tragedy in Dalaran. It would be years before she learned of their fate. C.L. Belhaven Exotic Goods and Transport Jadiera eventually settled into life as a student. Bright and well-mannered, Jadiera fit in well with mage society, and progressed steadily through her classes. She was eventually offered a teaching position, but resigned after a short while to pursue other matters. It was her intent, at that time, to make her way back to the hills of her birthplace. The Kirin Tor had erected a barrier around the ruins of Dalaran, and guarded it fiercely against anyone that tried to get close. However, a battle was being waged on the scourge-ravaged border leading into Silverpine. Fledgling mages were being shipped out in droves to defend their last bastion, Ambermill, from the undead abominations. It was as close as she'd get to the Kirin Tor, but she never lost sight of her desire to see inside that protective shield. Shortly before departing for Ambermill, Jadiera was presented with a letter from Sir Belhaven. He asked her along on one of his voyages, regaling her with pages upon pages with an elaborate story about how he'd recently lost his bookkeeper - and how he desperately needed her to take his place. It was an old man's well-intentioned attempt at keeping his last surviving family member away from the uncertainty of battle, and Jadiera hadn't the heart to deny him that much. She continued packing her things, but this time she was destined for the harsh sands of Tanaris, where a dark ship rested in a seedy port. There, her uncle waited on board for her to start a new life under the flag of C.L. Belhaven Exotic Goods and Transport. Personality While friendly, Jadiera's contemplative nature tends to make her seem distracted rather than approachable. But her quiet exterior belies a sharp sense of humor and shrewd mind; displayed in full glory only behind closed doors, and among close company, when her sense of decorum can be put aside. She tends to form bonds slowly, and will only show her true colors to those she feels are worthy of her trust. In return, they are rewarded with unwavering loyalty and deep kindness. Her interactions with everyone else are measured with a system of weights and balances, often approaching things from a practical standpoint rather than an emotional one. Goals and Motivations Initially, Jadiera's deep respect for her uncle inspired her to put her studies aside, and take the reins of C.L. Belhaven Exotic Goods; continuing it as a manifestation of his life's work and passion. What began as a desire to make him proud in his final days has slowly matured into a sense of purpose in Jadiera's life, and she has settled into this leadership position with renewed effort and vigor. Relationships Cyriac L. Belhaven - A well-known merchant, Jadiera's uncle, Sir Cyriac Belhaven, was probably one of the most prominent figures in her young life. He spent most of his life assisting in the search and recovery of many rare and magical goods, until - in his mid-years - he began trading on his own. C.L. Belhaven Exotic Goods and Transport was formed, and Cyriac remained successful well into his later years. Recently, his advanced age and failing health has forced him to retire to his estate. Shipmaster Aloir Ar'Sereg - Once sailing under the command of Captain William "Rumshanks" Ramsey aboard his ill-fated ship, The Black Watch, Aloir helped Sir Belhaven with the transport of many of his 'sensitive' goods. Having since left Ramsey's crew, she maintained a working business relationship with Jadiera - and now oversees all of BEGaT's land and sea transport. Elice Hargrove - When they met, this young travelling medic had been granted passage aboard one of Belhaven's cargo ships bound for an Alliance battlefront. Belhaven quickly saw the value in transporting medicines and rations along with skilled healers, and Elice began frequenting many of his voyages as a valued passenger. Cut from the same cloth as Jadiera, the two became fast friends - and Elice still frequents many of the trips to Northrend. Merrain Swifthelm - Employed by Jadiera's uncle, this fiery-tempered dwarf worked for many years as his master animal handler; preparing pack mules and rams for long cross-sea voyages. Having since retired, she has taken up residence in Ironforge and has become an apprentice breeder for the reuptable Amberstills. Captain Matheus Jaqen - The recently-appointed Captain of the Honor and Conquest. Described as tall and unsettling in nature, not much else is known about this man. Appearance Jadiera carries herself with the distinctive air of someone bred for polite society, her movements and mannerisms impeccably refined. While approachable, Jadiera often seems distracted and thoughtful - frequently pausing to scribble notes in the yellowed pages of a small black tome which she keeps tucked inside her clothing. Beneath a finely-woven vest lay an assemblage of thick leathers built to withstand the rigors of travel. Her boots, are thick and well-worn, and her curled and disheveled hair smells of sea salt. Jadiera's attire - built for utility, rather than vanity - suggests she's been existing out of her element for quite some time. When not held up to one squinting amber eye, a gilded monocle dangles on a chain around her neck; glinting and shimmering in stark contrast to her rugged appearance, and the hilt of a fine dagger can be seen tucked into her belt along with various trinkets and vials common to most mages. A leather satchel hangs low on her hip; emblazoned with an intricate indigo and gold seal. Curled edges of parchment and the tip of a well-used torch protrude from beneath the flap, and the locked clasp shimmers faintly with the traces of magic. Public Knowledge and Rumors * A large ship can be seen moored in Stormwind Harbor. Crews work throughout the day, fortifying its hull with ice-crushing steel. Splashed across the side of the ship reads the name: Honor and Conquest. * A new workshop has been constructed in Ironforge, owned by the dwarven woman known to work at the nearby Amberstill Ranch. While she takes no new customers, the forge is working around the clock. * The rumored Captain frequently seen in Jadiera's company seems more of a hired sword than a seaman. However, Miss Halding denies any need for added security, and makes assurances that he is, indeed, a Captain. Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Alliance Mage